castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox
Story Version 1.07 Note: This is a story that is a work in progress and updates will come soon. Info Castlevania: The Asylum Paradox will eventually become a Metroidvania game like Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. The Asylum Paradox takes place in the main timeline in 1919 A.D., 2 years after the events of Castlevania: Bloodlines, but 25 years before the events of Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. Plot Before the battle between John Morris and Dracula in 1917, Dracula explains to John that he gained the power from the lord of the underworld, which is why Dracula is in his demon form and thinks that John doesn't stand a chance against him. During the battle, John remembers that Richter Belmont, who gave his Vampire Killer to the Morris Clan has some of his powers like Hydro Storm, which he uses to defeat Dracula in his Demonic form. Once Dracula was defeated, The Castle Proserpina begins to fall and John along with his friend, Eric Lecarde go back to their homelands and live in peace. However, 2 years later, John Morris, who was living in his homeland in the state of Texas, USA, mysteriously vanished at the time of the Penumbral Lunar Eclipse with Europe going into chaos once again and eventually, the Earth will suffer in World Chaos as well. Eric Lecarde sets a mission for himself to find his lost friend, after looking all around Europe, he decides to head into The Ruins of Dracula's Castle in Romania, there he found a shadow figure of a man who called himself, the lord of the underworld and proceeds to put Eric in an unconscious state. Meanwhile, in the year 2019, the protagonist of this story, Tate Carda (A.K.A. Electric man to some people), wakes up to see that he’s fading away from existence, so then he grabs his special blood tube which will prevent him from fading away, grabbed his gear, which included a platinum armor chest plate, a black biker coat, dark jeans with a leather belt, his black slip on shoes, the sword of eternal power, his dual-wield five-sevens, his 12 round gauge shotgun called the striker and his motorcycle that can travel through time. He went back from 2019 to 1919 to see what the visions in his head was leading him into, so he managed to be outside The Ruins of Dracula's Castle in Romania. The lord of the underworld managed to know that Tate was coming, so his minions closed the gate, but Tate got inside the castle before the doors were closed. Tate finds Eric Lecarde lying on the floor, unconscious, Tate wakes Eric up they introduce themselves, in which Eric explains that he's looking for John Morris, then Tate explains that his mother's maiden name is Morris. Tate proceeds to make the lord of the underworld surrender, but then he leaves, summons Death to take away the sword of eternal power and his striker, which Death then summons a twin-headed dog from the underworld, also known as Twinbellows. Tate defeats Twinbellows, heads back to check on Eric and they split up to find John. Tate heads to a plaza in Spain goes to a prison cell, where a woman named Queen Elizabeth jr. of the British Royal Family, is being held in, Tate frees her and tries to find someplace safe to protect her, they end up in the Norte Dame Cathedral in Paris, France, where Pandora was playing the organs. Tate finds his friend, Daizy, a magical, flying, blue-greenish puppy, that is the Queen of Fairyland and supports Tate. Tate managed to defeat Pandora, Daizy brought Queen Elizabeth jr. to Fairyland and Tate continues his search for clues about what happened to John. Tate regroups with John at the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France, where Tate tells John that The lord of the underworld's name is Hades and that there's 4 other acquaintances alongside Hades and their names are Maleficent, Medusa, Death and Satan, they’re known as the 5 overlords of the underworld. Tate has defeated Maleficent in the year 53 A.D. with the sword of eternal power and he rescued Daizy, which he introduces her to Eric. As this conversation was going on, a three-headed dragon called the Hydra was attacking the Eiffel Tower, Tate, Daizy and Eric fight the Hydra and defeated it. Tate and Eric split up again to continue finding John all across Europe. As Tate heads into the Colosseum in Rome, Italy, he meets an old friend of his, Walden, a smart, purple bear, who's really good about science, books and art, in a Library next to the Colosseum. Daizy took Walden here to help Tate out, Tate agrees and starts buy/selling things from/to Walden. Tate then heads to the battle arena in the Colosseum, where John Morris sits on the emperor's seat and starts calling in Twinbellows, Pandora and Hydra one round at a time. Tate defeats all of the monsters and tells John to explain what he's doing, but John refuses and disappears from the Colosseum. Tate heads out of the Colosseum to find Eric so that they can regroup and figure out a plan. Tate heads into The Leaning Tower of Pisa, to find out Hades' secret, he was imprisoned for over 2000 years since The Great War between Gods and Demons, he also mentioned his granddaughter, Elizabeth Bartley, is taking over John Morris' body to help Hades in his mission. Tate knows that he's the only one that can defeat Hades, because if he gets the sword of eternal power back, then Hades will imprisoned once again. Hades was pissed and summoned the Giant Ogre to attack Tate and Hades disappeared. Tate defeated the Giant Ogre, heads out of The Leaning Tower of Pisa to find Eric so that he can explain Hades' secret. To be continued... Author's Note Hey everyone, sorry this took so long to get this next part out there, because I was really busy this summer, but hopefully, I should get this story finished very soon, thank you for being patient. External Links Full Story Document (WIP) FanFiction.net Story References Characters Daizy Daizy's Bio Walden Walden's Bio Category:Fan Fiction